


Assalto

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: Overwacht Chronicles [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Ana, Alpha Jack, Alpha Torbjörn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Gabriel, Oral Sex, TransAlpha Reinhardt, Woman on Top, pistol sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tem um cio no meio de uma missão e a equipe está lá para ajudá-lo nisso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assalto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Gabriel encostou-se na parede colocando a mão em seu ventre, enquanto apontava a mão livre para a porta. Ele sabia que iriam invadir aquele lugar a qualquer momento. Por mais que confiasse em Jack, em Ana e nos outros, sabia que haveria uma falha da defesa quando simplesmente deixou sua posição entrando naquele prédio decadente onde os últimos sobreviventes da cidade de Springfield – qual delas ele não fez a menor questão de decorar – eram retirados por algum piloto autorizado a ajudá-los. Não eram muitos, afinal ninguém era louco o suficiente para ir às missões claramente suicidas em que eram enviados. 

Sentiu seu ventre ondular, enquanto soltava um gemido de dor e desconforto, sua temperatura corporal decaindo rapidamente. Logo iria precisar ou de uma pílula ou de um Alfa forte o suficiente para colocá-lo de baixo e aquecê-lo com muito mais do que apenas o seu corpo. Não que ele fosse alguém que ficasse por baixo, mesmo quando estava no Cio. Como estava claro que estava ocorrendo. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia isso e o seu corpo não estava mais acostumado com a sensação e por isso sua mão estava tremendo, conforme a sensação de desconforto tomava o seu corpo.

Ele não fora o único Ômega a fazer parte do processo do super soldado, mas fora o único que saiu vivo e modificado para seguir com vida. Todas essas modificações – até aquele momento não sabia exatamente a extensão delas – tinha vindo com uma benção que agradecia aos céus, seus Cios não vinham mais de forma regular a cada seis meses como em todos os Ômegas machos, eles haviam se tornado espaços e já tinha passado quase um ano desde o ultimo. O problema era que todos eles seriam férteis e qualquer Alfa que o tomasse poderia gerar filhos, não que isso fosse um problema. Normalmente não tinha a intenção de deixar nenhum deles encostar a si.

Mas estava no meio do campo de batalha, provavelmente cercado pelos Omnics e sem qualquer lugar para se proteger eficientemente dos aproveitadores e para melhorar, era o único Ômega da equipe. Claro que havia Reinhardt, mas ele sempre fora um Alfa transexual e estava tomando os hormônios por tempo o suficiente para que a transição sexual ocorresse a qualquer momento, até onde sabia já tinha ocorrido e ele não sabia. O que lhe acalmava era que ele já tinha um parceiro e por isso seu tesão era bem menor do que os outros. O problema era que o seu parceiro, também estava ali e não via problema em compartilhar seu homem desde que ele pudesse participar.

E por mais que soubesse que era plenamente capaz de se defender, até mesmo matar cada um deles sem qualquer dificuldade, também sabia que não tinha condições nem mesmo para segurar sua arma sem tremer quem dirá partir para cima deles. Então era apenas uma questão de tempo até que eles sentissem o seu cheiro e entrasse por aquele cômodo para tomá-lo. Todos eles. E pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava, não sentia nenhum pouco desconfortável com a idéia de ser tomado por tantos ao mesmo tempo. Eles não iriam se matar. Sabia que havia companheirismo o suficiente para que eles se vissem como irmão e por isso iriam compartilhar e matar sua fome por sexo.   

Um gemido mais alto saiu de seus lábios, não era de dor como início, era de desejo e fome. Ele queria ser tomado, ele precisava dar ao seu corpo o que precisava. Por dentro, sua parte racional, detestava como ficava fraco e necessitado de outra pessoa, principalmente quando era completamente independente durante toda a sua vida, mas seus hormônios sempre iriam vencer no final. Seu corpo se ergue da parede, enquanto começou a retirar suas calças de maneira apressada precisava liberar o seu pau e rápido, para conseguir um pouco de alívio.

Mal tinha começando quando sentiu o cheiro, sua cabeça não estava mais voltada para entrada, havia fechado seus olhos e mordidos os lábios quando gozou só de tocar em seu pau. Ereto e duro como uma rocha. Mas o cheiro era simplesmente impossível de ignorar, forte e intenso, uma mistura de sangue, suor e poder que nunca tinha visto em ninguém. Um cheiro dominante que fez arrepiar-se por inteiro e assim abriu os olhos esperando encontrar uma pessoa só ali lhe encarando, apenas para encontrar um grupo deles.

Todos aqueles que estavam do lado de fora agora lhe encaravam com fome e desejo, por um segundo sentiu-se protegendo o seu corpo encolhendo-se na parede. As armas e armaduras lhe deixavam em estado de alerta. Mesmo que seu corpo lhe dizia outra coisa.

\- Quem vai primeiro?

Ouviu a voz de Reinhardt dizer de maneira rouca e seca, poderia já prever o pau gigante do homem lhe metendo, ao mesmo tempo em que Ana vinha por cima lhe cavalgando. Aquilo seriam um paraíso e seu corpo simplesmente se exibiu para eles, quando abriu as pernas demonstrando o seu sexo e seu cu. Levantado levemente para que eles.

\- Vamos juntos.

Viu quando as roupas sumiram, embora seu cérebro só estivesse registrando o pau de Torby que estavam metendo em sua boca com exigência, chegando a sua garganta. O gemido do homem ecoou dentro de si, enquanto uma mão ia para dentro de si, deslizando com facilidade absurda atingindo exatamente onde deveria. Instintivamente ergueu o seu quadril, dando abertura total para a pessoa, apenas para sentir outra mão deslizar lhe deixando completamente cheio. Retirou a boca do sexo do homem para gemer ainda mais alto e vendo que eram Jack e Reinhardt que estavam lhe dividindo daquela forma.

\- Mais, eu quero mais.

Sentiu alguém acariciando o seu coro cabeludo, os polegares fazendo um movimento circular simples que fazia o seu corpo relaxar. Já tinha lido que Alfas experientes tinham essa capacidade, mas nunca havia sentindo em primeira mão. Era incrivelmente bom.

\- Calma, Gabriel. Vai ter todos nós antes do dia terminar.

A voz de Torby era calma e centrada, como ele nunca tinha ouvido antes, o homem era um rabugento sempre dizendo como máquinas deveriam ter se mantido apenas como máquinas e nada mais. Aquela mudança teria sido notável, se ele não tivesse sentindo como se algo tivesse lhe dividindo em dois, o gemido que soltou fora alto o suficiente para ecoar por todo o prédio, que esperava está vazio. Mas não demorou muito para o seu corpo se acostumar com a invasão e isso fora um erro.

Outro membro lhe invadiu da mesma forma que o primeiro, ele não só se sentia completamente cheio como também preste a explodir. Por algum momento só conseguia pensar que não iria agüentar quando eles começassem a se movimentar, mas não era um Ômega comum. Era muito mais que isso. Então para a sua surpresa, o seu corpo aceitou aquela penetração, envolvendo a ambos com carinho.

De alguma forma havia sentado, enquanto conseguia sentir que seu corpo estava “descansando” contra os músculos de Reinhardt, enquanto Jack metia nele com força fazendo não só o seu pau chegar ao ponto certo como também do gigante. Sentia os lábios de Jack em seu pescoço, enquanto podia ouvir gemidos vindos de cima ao seu lado. Virou o rosto evitando que os seus lábios encostassem o de Jack, percebendo que a boca do gigante estava ocupada pelo volume do anão, que estava sendo tomado por Ana. A visão da Alfa tomando o outro Alfa com aquela simplicidade, o fez gozar ainda mais. No mesmo momento em que ambos os homens que estavam dentro de si, faziam o mesmo.

Eles não saíram de imediato, na verdade eles mudaram de posição, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre o igual. Que estava incrivelmente macio e suave, quase como se o corpo dele fosse feito para que pudesse deitar e ficar ali, não que isso iria ocorrer. Aquilo só estava ocorrendo porque seus hormônios estavam enlouquecidos a tal ponto, que só queria mais estocadas do gigante que simplesmente lhe segurava do lugar com suas mãos enormes. Ele tinha até mesmo elevado o seu corpo para que pudesse meter melhor, fazendo-o ficar pendendo.

Sentiu-se vazio quando eles saíram, deixando-o no chão por algum momento enquanto seu corpo se recuperava. Não demorou muito. Para o alívio e o prazer serem substituído pela necessidade. Aquilo não podia ser alguma coisa natural, não conseguia se lembrar de quando sua necessidade por sexo era tão colossal a ponto de fazê-lo querer ainda mais, contudo havia dois Alfas que não lhe tomara, se isso servia de algum indicio.

Seu corpo começou a ficar frio de novo, enquanto olhava para o lado vendo que Jack estava ocupado chupando Reinhardt deixando surpreso pelo homem ainda ter algum vigor para gastar depois das estocadas que havia lhe dado. Contudo o que lhe deixou ainda mais excitado era saber que Jack podia ser passivo, em sua mente ele já estava penetrando-o de novo e novo quando sentiu as mãos de Torby puxá-lo pelas pernas, em sua direção direto para ser empalado sem qualquer preparo. Não que precisasse, seu corpo estava pronto para uma segunda fez. Embora ele não soubesse se podia chamar assim.

Não virou o rosto para ver Torby parado ali, seu membro volumoso abrindo-o como uma puta. Seus olhos escuros estavam focados em Reinhardt pressionado o loiro na parede enquanto seu pau entrava e saia com violência, arrancando gemidos do Alfa como se fosse um Ômega. Uma prostituta profissional. Ele sorriu pouco antes de um gemido sair de seus lábios quando percebeu que seu pau estava dentro da mulher, virou o rosto vendo um sorriso de lado em seus lábios, ela podia ser uma Alfa mais ainda era uma mulher. Só esperava que ela não ficasse grávida por causa dele.

Ela estendeu a mão pressionando suas unhas em seu peito nu, enquanto começava a cavalgar no mesmo instante em que sentia Torby estocar atrás de si, fazendo o seu corpo se erguer enquanto o calor começou a irradiar por todo o seu corpo. Igual o que tinha ocorrido quando o gigante havia lhe penetrado. Será que Jack estava sentindo o mesmo? Mas sua mente não conseguia se focar em nada além de como Ana parecia incrivelmente apertada e molhada em cima de si e como Torby escorregava dentro de si com uma facilidade natural. Ele pertencia aqueles Alfas. Eram os hormônios falando.

Não demorou muito para gozar dentro da mulher, não demorou muito para Torby gozar dentro dele. Mas não era só o final. Não Ana ainda queria penetrar nele.

Viram-se sentando virado, colocado de joelhos quando Torby deitava a sua frente, a bunda do homem era gigante e só sua naquele momento. Fazendo-o ficar ainda mais rígido do que antes. Sem pensar duas vezes posicionou-se metendo com sua força abismal, sabia que ele iria agüentar, se ele dava para o gigante todos os dias como parecia. Mal tinha estocado duas vezes quando sentiu algo metálico entrando em seu corpo, sentindo os seios firmes de Ana encostando-se a suas costas.

Olhou para trás percebendo que ela estava com uma pistola enfiada em seu cu, metendo-a como se fosse um vibrador, não se preocupara com ela atirando dentro de si, a mulher era cuidadosa de mais para fazer esse tipo de erro. Empinou sua bunda facilitando o seu trabalho, enquanto metia no cu de Torby com tanta força que sentia a cara do homem pressionada na terra. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, na verdade parecia está adorando.

\- Caralho Gabriel, mete fundo na minha puta.

Levantou a cabeça olhando para Reinhardt que estava metendo no cu de Jack na mesma posição em que ele estava metendo em Torby. Deixando completamente louco, se soubesse que o loiro gostava desse tipo de coisa, já tinha colocado tudo naquele rabo há muito tempo. Sentiu Ana colocando ainda mais fundo dentro de si como se recusasse a ser ignorada. Empinou um pouco mais lhe dando mais do seu cu para ela poder meter como gostaria.

Não demorou muito para que seu corpo chegasse ao final, fazendo-o gozar por ambos os lados e começar a cair em cima do anão. Mas duas mãos fortes e firmes estavam segurando-o no lugar.

\- Calma, cowboy assim você vai se machucar.

A voz cheia de sotaque de Ana soar terrivelmente perto, em condições normais teria empurrado a mulher e mandando tomar no cu por tê-lo chamado assim, mas não estava e por isso simplesmente aproveitou o conforto de seus seios e descansou. Sentindo-se cheio pela primeira vez em sua vida.


End file.
